


Is it Wrong to be Seduced in a Ruin?

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Afterglow are like... in a ruin looking for treasure?, F/F, Ran and Moca are mentioned but not really there, Rinko is a succubus who lurks in the ruins, Rinko seduces Tomoe, Succubus, you go girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Tomoe finds a mysterious (and beautiful) woman while traversing through ruins. Can she trust her, or are those looks a telltale sign of something sinister?||Succubus Rinko AU





	Is it Wrong to be Seduced in a Ruin?

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I saw the "Piercing the Darkness, A Blue Rose's Pride" event banner I went absolutely feral with the idea of a succubus Rinko toying with Tomoe... I pray not for acceptance, but ask for forgiveness for my succubus AU crimes.

_Ugh, why am I so stupid…_

 

Tracing her steps back, Tomoe attempted to follow whatever she could to return to Ran and Moca. “I’ll be a second, I just need to fetch something from my pack,” sounded like a safe idea in her head, but, as she wandered aimlessly through puzzling crypts, Tomoe began to regret her seemingly small rookie mistake. Why she had chosen to join the rest of her looting party was beyond her, but everything that seemed to transpire only made her decision seem stupider. The stuffy, musty air, the sloshing of their water soaked shoes, the little-to-no treasure that was actually found; everything about this expedition pointed to failure. After what seemed like turn after perilous turn, Tomoe gave a great sigh, falling to the floor in defeat. _It’s turn after goddamn turn, and I can’t even tell where I’m going because every single hallway looks the same!_

 

Resting her head against the damp cobble wall, Tomoe reached to her side, fetching her flask. Between sips, she did her best to look around, desperately searching for some sort of sign. Looking from where she came from, Tomoe could do naught but stare into a black abyss, her own lantern being the only source of reliable light that she had. Looking forwards, she could see a hallway with what seemed to be a different path stemming from it. This entire time, she had gone towards the biggest, and ‘safest’ path, or whatever safe connotes in terms of abandoned buildings. Rising to her feet, Tomoe decided that she didn’t have much left to lose, walking towards the divergence in a desperate attempt for any good news. And as she turned, Tomoe was relieved to see what seemed to be the remnants of a library, with tall oak shelves long rotted and upturned, with books scattered and littering the floor. _Sure beats a gross and cold stone hallway…_

 

Navigating as best she could through the dilapidated library, Tomoe searched for another entryway, or, better yet, another sign of life, sans the assorted fungi and plants that were nestled in between damp cracks in the stone. Tomoe groaned as she navigated through shelf after shelf, peering down the seemingly endless rows to no avail. _Well fuck, if I die now, at least when people find me they’ll at least think I’m smart for dying near books…_ Nearing the opposite end of the library, Tomoe crossed her fingers as she looked down the last few rows, hoping that someone, anyone, would be able to get her--

 

_Was that a shadow?!_

 

Doing a quick double take, Tomoe looked in shock as she saw a foreign shadow quickly disappear from the soft glow of her lantern, meaning that there was something moving across the hall from her. Gathering her last bits of strength, Tomoe sprinted towards the mysterious stranger, vaulting over a pile of knocked over books. Rounding the corner, Tomoe quickly scanned back and forth, unable to catch any strange shadows cast in that faint orange glow. Sighing, her shoulders slumped in defeat, turning around to head back to where she came.

 

“Were you looking for me, handsome?”

 

Tomoe felt a chill run down her spine as the sultry voice called out to her, almost as if the stranger’s very words were permeating in her very soul. She couldn’t see much past her flickering light, but what she did see was…

 

_She’s beautiful..._

 

If it weren’t for the fact that she could feel the heaving of her breath after sprinting just a moment ago, Tomoe could have sworn that this was all a dream. The woman standing in front of her-- well, floating in front of her was gorgeous, and her attire didn’t help to root her to reality in the slightest. A long flowing dress, adorned in gold with… well, lets just say that Tomoe was trying with all her might to look at the girls admittedly lovely face, rather than be caught looking like both a cave dweller and a weirdo. But even her face caught her by surprise, framed by a set of blue small wings that flapped intermittently. The way in which she gently bobbed up and down as she hovered in front of Tomoe almost seemed angelic, but the powerfully enticing look her purple eyes gave told another story.

 

“I’ve never seen someone as pretty as you down here,” the voice spoke, each word as smooth as velvet, "from how you looked from afar, I thought that you were a handsome prince or something of the sort.”

 

“S-Sorry I’m a girl and all, m-miss…” Tomoe stammered, a mixture of confusion, fear and attraction all making her oxygen starved brain malfunction even further. _Goddamnit. Not only is she going to kill me, she’s going to kill me and be hot while doing it._

 

"... But that isn't too say you still haven't caught my eye, weary traveller~”

 

Leaning forwards, the floating woman cupped Tomoe’s chin, giving her a sultry (yet shaky) smile.

 

_... Hell yeah._

Tomoe braced herself as the mysterious woman came closer, and closer, and…

 

stopped.

 

Creaking one of her eyes open, Tomoe was graced with a closer look at the woman’s lovely features, trying her best not to become too lost in her eyes, instead focusing of the ever-reddening flush of her face as girl stared back at her.

 

Tomoe gave a nervous, lighthearted laugh. “Y’okay there, miss?”

 

“I-I…” the woman dropped her hands away from Tomoe’s face, covering up her own as her feet touched the floor, “I’m supposed to be a sexy succubus and all… b-but I’m very bad at talking to people and… and...”

 

 _She’s pretty_ **_and_ ** _adorable?!_

 

Tomoe took a step towards the succubi girl, figuring that any potential magic attacks were well worth the chance of the succubus helping her get out of these ruins. The once intimidating look the succubi had in her eyes now seemed to look more like a begging puppy as the woman attempted to regain her composure. _Y’know, maybe my ticket out of here might be turning the tables on her…_  There weren’t many options left for Tomoe, and if anything… talking to this gorgeous succubus wasn’t the _worst_ thing in the world.

 

“Y’know, if you want to seduce a lady like that,” Tomoe began as she held Rinko’s soft cheek, “you have to ask for her name first.” She could immediately feel the girl’s face run hot as Tomoe stared with as much intensity as she could muster. To her, it looked cool, but in reality, Tomoe looked more pained than promiscuous.

 

“I-It’s Rinko.”

“What a beautiful name, Rinko. Mine’s Tomoe, pleasure meeting you.”

 

But as Tomoe looked into Rinko’s seemingly meek eyes, she could feel something drawing her in. As if an otherworldly, magic force kept her locked in place, unable to focus on anything except for Rinko. _Rinko… her name is so pretty… her eyes… her hair… Rinko… R-Rinko..._

 

Tomoe’s exhausted mind seemed to haze over as Rinko’s eyes glowed with an all-familiar intensity. It wasn’t as if she was tired; no, she had been exhausted since she had stepped foot into these ruins. No, it was as if Rinko’s very stare seemed to take the life force aw--

 

_Oh no._

 

The succubus gave a small laugh as she rose back up, seemingly sitting on an invisible chair. “To think that a succubus who’s been around for as long as your ancestors would be flustered, of all things,” Rinko spoke, her voice powerful and dominating , “you’ve fallen right for my trap, mortal.”

 

Rinko watched as Tomoe fell to her knees, her mind barely keeping it together as she looked at Rinko with semi-conscious eyes. Holding her head with both hands, Rinko gave the girl one last devilish grin.

 

“You’re mine now, Tomoe.”


End file.
